Four Times Booth Let His Imagination Run Away
by plazmah
Summary: Brennan x Booth and Angela x Hodgins. Life doesn't always go the way Booth wishes it could. But every now and then, he catches a lucky break. Rated for some sex and violence.


Title: Four Times Booth Let His Imagination Run Away (And The One Time He Acted On It)  
Author: smitha-r  
Rating: hard R  
Fandom(s): Bones  
Pairing(s): Brennan/Booth (and Angela/Hodgins)  
Summary: Life doesn't always go the way Booth wishes it could. But every now and then, he catches a lucky break.  
Notes: Rated for some violence and sex. But mostly sex. Unbetaed. I can't believe I whipped this up in a couple hours. Enjoy!

---------------------------

**1.**

"Face it, Agent Booth... you can't arrest me." The man leaned back in his chair, his words dripping with arrogance.

Booth leaned across the table, feeling his blood boil at the smug look on the suspect's face. "You and I both know what you've done, Mr. Foster. You manhandled your own daughter, threw her off the balcony of your ex-wife's house. And when you realized what you had done, you cleaned up the mess and made it look like it was your ex's faulty. You even had the gall to go play a round of golf with your buddies after. You deserve to rot in jail."

Foster stood up, brushing at his suit and staring back at Booth contemptuously. "We'll leave that for the courts to decide."

_Anger surged through Booth as he rushed at Foster, punching him once in the nose and once again on the side of his face, then pinning him against the wall with his arm, pressing hard against the man's windpipe. This guy was the worst kind of scum, the kind that cared about no one but himself, selfish and cruel and despicable. Any man that threw away his child, his own flesh and blood, with such disregard deserved nothing but the harshest of punishments._

_"Don't think I won't get you for this, you slimy son of a bitch." Booth hissed threateningly, putting more pressure on Foster's throat as he struggled and choked, nose dribbling blood and his cheek bruised and swollen. His face slowly turned an ugly shade of purple, but Booth would not relent. After a moment, Foster's body went limp. Booth removed his arm and watched with satisfaction as the man fell to the floor with a thump, unmoving. He deserved this._

Booth didn't say anything as Foster left the room. He exhaled tiredly, not trusting himself to keep his emotions in check if he looked to the one-way mirror, where he knew Brennan was watching him in her careful way.

---

**2.**

"It was so awesome, dad. I wish you could have been there." Even over the phone, Parker's pride came through strong and clear.

_Parker's helmet was a little oversized for his head, and his cleats were a little scuffed and dirty, but he carried the bat with confidence and determination. The sky was a bright blue and the crowds were cheering: bottom of the ninth with bases loaded. The pitcher was getting tired, and Parker knew he had the chance to win this game for the team. He approached the plate and took a deep breath, tuning out all other distractions and focusing on the ball that he had to hit out of the park._

_The first throw was a strike and Parker gave his head a small shake as the umpire made the call. Focus. Deep Breaths. He settled back at the plate, bat held high as he tensed and waited for the next throw. The ball approached and he swung the bat as hard as he could, a resounding crack echoing through the air._

_The crowd erupted with shouts of victory as Parker ran towards first base, watching the path of the baseball. It sailed across the sunny sky, further and further until... out of the outfielder's reach and behind the chain linked fence. It was a home run. Parker whooped, slowing down and savouring the moment. He could see his mom and his step-dad in the stands, cheering happily. As he rounded the last corner, his teammates were already off the bench, hollering and hugging him with excitement as he touched home base. They had won the championship, all thanks to him, and Parker didn't think he'd even been happier in his entire life._

Booth allowed himself to smile, pushing away the lump in his throat in the quiet solitude of his apartment, so far away from the son he loved dearly. "Me too, Parker. I wish I could have been there too."

---

**3.**

"Booth, what are you doing here? You're twenty minutes early." Brennan asked, towelling her hair dry in the doorway of her apartment, dressed in a comfortable shirt and dark jeans.

_The water cascaded down Brennan's body in rivulets as Booth's hands trailed across her thighs, lips at her collarbone as she hummed with pleasure. The water from the shower was hot, hotter than Booth was used to, beating against his back as he pushed Brennan against the slick tiles. Her hands were running down his shoulders, pulling him in closer as he leaned over and ran his tongue along her hardened nipples. She groaned and he could feel her fingers digging into his hips. She was wound up so tight and there was nothing he wanted to do more than bring her to the brink of pleasure. _

_Her eager hand was on his shaft, guiding him as she murmured in his ear. "Now. Before we run out of hot water."_

_Booth laughed against her cheek and nodded, smelling the sweet scent of her shampoo and kissing the spot below her ear as he pushed into her. She was so hot and wet that he nearly came on the spot. But he held on, and then she was moving against him with loud gasps and his thrusts were fast and desperate, the both of them crying out as the stars exploded around them..._

Booth tore his gaze away from her, staring down at the bag in his hands and thinking about a very cold shower. "I, um... brought Thai food. It's a complicated case; it might take us, uh, a while to get all the details straight."

Brennan stared at him in that careful way again, pulling the towel away from her damp hair. After a moment she moved aside to let him in. "Thanks."

Booth walked past her with a nod, the faint scent of her shampoo lingering in the air as he did.

---

**4.**

Booth would not admit it, but he felt a little honoured that the squints had thought to invite him to their little summer shindig. He had never been to the Hodgins estate before, and he wasn't disappointed; the magnitude of the place made his jaw drop. Pulling into the driveway, where he saw Brennan's convertible parked, he got out and circled the house as Hodgins had told him to. He smelled the barbecue before he saw it, his mouth beginning to water at the smell. Rounding the corner, Booth knew it would be an afternoon to remember.

_Hodgins and Angela were at the enormous barbeque, Hodgins flipping the burgers and steaks as Angela buttered some roasted corn that crackled merrily. The deck was enormous, with a large canopy to protect them from the noon-time sun, where underneath Zack and Brennan laid out plates and cutlery. The back door opened and Cam stepped out with a tray full of drinks, handing them out with good cheer. She saw Booth and grinned._

_"About time, Seeley. Help yourself to a drink or two; food's almost ready. Right guys?"_

_Hodgins waved his tongs triumphantly. "Two more minutes and we'll have a platter of red meat ready to devour." he said, winking at Angela. "Don't you just love summer?"_

In reality, Hodgins was having a panic attack. Which was not surprising, considering the enormous flames that were leaping from the grill of the barbeque. Zack stood next to him, wearing a ridiculous set of oven mitts and a petrified expression.

"Honestly, Zack! I step inside for two seconds and everything goes to hell." Hodgins muttered as he killed the heat on the barbeque, reducing the flames to a minimum. The ominous smell of charred meat hung in the air.

"I'm sorry, I've never done this before." Zack replied apologetically.

The sound of something crashing to the ground caught their attention. Underneath the canopy, Cam and Brennan were looking at Angela with surprise. She had just dropped a stack of plates to the ground, where they lay shattered at her feet.

"... Oops." Angela said, and to his shock, began to giggle. Cam and Brennan just exchanged knowing looks, each of them taking one of Angela's arms and navigating their way through the broken plates and down to the patio.

"She had just a little too much to drink." Cam explained to Booth as the women walked past.

"I'd consider an entire bottle of white wine significantly more than 'just a little', frankly." Brennan interjected, seating Angela down in a patio chair. "She hasn't drunk this much in years."

Angela's eyes alighted on Hodgins (still trying to salvage the meat) and she perked up. "Jack! I just remembered! You still haven't let me sketch you naked yet!"

Booth shook his head in disbelief. _Squints._

---

**5.**

When he quietly entered the small lab room at the Jeffersonian, Brennan was looking into a microscope and Booth was (once again and suddenly) struck by how beautiful she was. It wasn't just the gentle curls of her hair shining in the dim light, those electric blue eyes that he could drown in, her brilliant smile that lit up a room. It was the way she carried herself, the confidence in her voice and the intelligence in her gaze, the way she never backed down and fought for what she believed in. She was like no other woman he had ever met. As much as she could frustrate him, there wasn't anyone else in the world that made him feel the way he did.

She noticed him staring at her and turned, her smile soft and warm. "Hey, those fragments of bone we found in the warehouse match the victim. We have our murderer."

_He didn't say anything in reply, choosing to walk towards her slowly. Her eyes never left his and he couldn't look away from her either. They were silent for a long time, simply looking at each other, when he bent down and kissed her softly, once, on the lips. He felt her eyes flutter close and lingered for a moment longer before drawing back and examining her flushed cheeks and vivid eyes and glowing smile._

"That's great news, Bones." Booth replied, watching as she gathered her notes for the case together. She was walking out of the room when Booth was gripped with a strange feeling that he couldn't ignore. Life was for living, not for dreaming. And sometimes one had the chance to make their dreams come true.

"Bones, wait." He called out, his heart racing slightly as she stopped and turned to face him. He walked over to where she was waiting and stood before her hesitantly. He leaned in towards her but she jerked away with surprise.

"Booth, what are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Nothing. Never mind." Booth felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he stared into the distance and planned a quick escape. But before he could move he felt Brennan's hand on his cheek, tugging his gaze back towards her. That careful look of hers was back again, analyzing and curious, and he didn't think he could handle it this time, not after she had rejected him outright. But her fingers were soft and warm against his skin, and as he looked into her eyes she leaned in and kissed him softly, without nervousness or hesitation, and his heart dropped into his knees as he kissed her back.

There was a smile on her face when she pulled away. "I've wanted to kiss you for some time now." She admitted sheepishly. "Thank you for giving me an excuse to go ahead and do it."

Booth chuckled, the tension rushing out of his body and replaced by relief and happiness as he smiled back at Brennan. This was one dream he would never let go of, no matter what.

--------------end--------------


End file.
